


K

by Cornus_florida



Series: Vergissmeinnicht/Wasurenagusa [1]
Category: Original Work, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Birthday Presents, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida
Summary: Random things in birthday dateTo fulfill the fandom as 7-in 777





	K

You know Guildensteinz or could be called Gold? And Rosencratz that could be called Rose?

**Rose is red, full of thorns. _Gold could be shining with fake value. You know it very well, didn't ya?_**

**_~~What if someone could went to fictional world?~~ _ ~~The barrier is the fourth wall after all~~ **

* * *

 

  1. You, the reader. The one who search you x favorite characters. ~~As well smut I believe, jelaga~~
  2. ~~Should make this numbering when write out ingredients~~


  * This my ingredients lettering!
  * You want reader/everyone? Die at first! Lol, just kidding. Just search reader/everyone elsewhere



> Death is a certain, although is the day you born you could very well died next second

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer goes for Merrywheaterly at webtoon, as creator of Anywhere&Nowhere. This just random things to try AO3


End file.
